Migraine
by Kumori sensei
Summary: When Sasuke gets a migraine Naruto takes it upon himself to take care of him.


Migraine

Normally, it would be Sasuke who would get on first. He likes to take the window seat. Hahah but I expected this from him. It suits him in a way. Anyway, that's why it's weird that he's insisting that I go first. I tilt my head at him curiously. He has a grim expression on his face. Although he doesn't usually smile or look altogether happy this is odd of him. He looks tense and strained. Something must be up. I don't see what that would have to do with our usual seating arrangement but I decide not to press him about it. If this is how he wants it there must be a reason and pestering him would only make things worse.

I smile softly at him and grab his hand to pull him along after me onto the bus. Sasuke looks momentarily surprised but allows me to drag him on with me. I slip into our usual seat and he crashes down next to me. This surprises me. He's too graceful to do that. Ah, now I'm really starting to worry. Something must be wrong. Sasuke takes one look at me and then looks away. I notice that a light tinge of red is dusting his cheeks. I blink in surprise and chuckle a little. Aw, that's so cute, he got embarrassed.

Sasuke glared at me but it didn't last long and I quickly grew worried again. He sighed when I made the puppy face he couldn't resist and muttered that he has a headache. I stared at him blankly. A headache? Does he think I would possibly belief the average headache would affect him this much? Honestly, you'd think he'd prefer to be honest about it instead of giving off the impression he has such a weak mental state, especially considering his personality. Apparently not. What a weirdo!

"Ugh fine, it's a migraine." Sasuke sighed when he saw my face.

"Oh but aren't those really painful or something?" I asked.

Sasuke made a face. If the situation were different I would have laughed. I've only seen him make faces like that because of me. I guess that's a bad thing, not something to be proud of huh… oh well, I choose to see it as an accomplishment!

"You've never had one in your life have you?" Sasuke asked me.

"Ah, no." I admitted.

Sasuke's eye started twitching. Uh-oh, I've annoyed him. I laugh nervously. I should have seen this coming. Now he's annoyed that he has to suffer like this with someone who has never experienced that kind of pain. Ah, but then shouldn't he have foreseen the answer? Why did he ask if he didn't want to hear it? Maybe he just wants an excuse to be irritated with me so he can take his frustrations out on me… so mean. Oh, but wouldn't this only make his migraine worse?

I glance at him. Oh no… I think he really has grown more tense and uncomfortable. I have to do something! I frown and ponder this. No one in my family has ever had a migraine before. Neither have my friends or anyone else I know. Well, to my knowledge anyway. Ah… I have nothing to go on then. Hm, well headaches and all that make your head pound endlessly. Fixing a migraine should work the same way right…? I mean, it's pretty much the same thing except more intense. So… what helps headaches?

Oh, there's the dark! Um… but I can't control how dark it is outside and I doubt Sasuke will agree to where my sweater over his head. Hm, then… oh that's right, soft music helps too! I have my iPod but… I don't think I have any soft music on it. At any rate I would have to go through it all and compile all the soft music into a separate playlist for Sasuke and that would take too long so that's scratched. I should still make it in case Sasuke still has this migraine later though. Ah... well, resting would obviously help but how could I make Sasuke do that in this situation? Ah, maybe I could get him to lean on me…? Hm… what else… oh, rubbing the temples and massaging the scalp! That should really help relieve the tension!

I nod to myself determinedly and turn my attention to Sasuke. My intent to act freezes though as my eyes immediately lock with his. He's staring at me intensely, and I'm left to wonder if he knows exactly what went through my head. I don't know how much of his expression I should account to his migraine. Perhaps he won't like my ideas. Sasuke is a pretty independent person. He doesn't like showing his weaknesses to others and that includes me, despite us being close friends. Ah, but then I can't think of a time when Sasuke has called me as such so maybe it's only me who thinks this way? No, don't think like that! Sasuke definitely sees you as a good friend!

I reaffirm my resolve, nodding my head determinedly again and reach out a hand for him. Sasuke does nothing to stop me but his eyes follow the path of my hand to his shoulder. I lean back against the window and pull him towards me. His lips tighten further and he resists me. I sighed heavily. Of course he isn't going to give in and let me take care of him. Sasuke has never let anyone take care of him so why would he start now? Even though I really want to.

Without bothering to look at him I let go and dig out my iPod. I might as well make that playlist now. He may be willing to at least take this. This is all I can do. It's all I'm allowed to do. I'll worry and fret because these are things outside his control and then I'll do everything that he'll let me to help him. I didn't notice his eyes had been boring a hole into my head until we reached the school and I looked up.

"Uh…" I said as my eyes widened in surprise.

Sasuke sighed and closed them. Then he turned away from me as he got up and walked away. I barely noticed the sting in my heart as he didn't wait for me. He never does. I quickly hurry after him but refrain from calling out to him like I normally do. I don't want to worsen his migraine.

I hurried over to his class as soon as mine ended. They weren't exactly close but they weren't far either. Sasuke takes his time so I know if I hurry I'll make it. I want to check up on him. He definitely still has that migraine. Ah, no to be more accurate it's worse now. That guy has piano first period and even without the instruments it is a loud class. Sasuke complains to me sometimes about how he can't concentrate because of the loud students.

Anyway, to get back on track I'm standing outside trying to catch my breath. My eyes widen suddenly. Someone has wrapped an arm around my neck. My head snaps up and I straighten automatically. Then the body that arm belongs to presses into me and buries his nose in the crook of my neck. Yes, it really is Sasuke. What has come over him? Was it really that bad? I hesitate a moment and then wrap my arm around his waist and hold him against me. His arm tightens around my neck.

"Sorry." He muttered surprising me further.

"It's fine." I said despite the fact I haven't a clue what he's talking about.

Sasuke makes the sigh that means he knows this. I laugh sheepishly and Sasuke doesn't elaborate on the meaning of his apology. I didn't expect he would. It was a big enough deal that he bothered to say sorry in the first place. I think this is the first time I've heard it from him before. While there have been times before he should have said it, and he knows that he should, he never has. So for Sasuke to be saying that now he must feel really bad about something and while I don't know what it is I would forgive him anyway so it's fine for me to just say I do. He needs to hear it if he's apologizing.

"Don't go saying that when you don't understand." Sasuke said but his tone lacked the firmness that meant he was serious.

"It's fine isn't it?" I asked. "Since I still mean it."

Sasuke sighed and he pulled away so he could look at me. I met his gaze and we stared at each other. He looked away first. He always did. The only exception is if I'm guilty of something and I'm not, so he looked away first. I smiled at him and said we should ditch next period. Sasuke frowned at me in disapproval but the sound of second period's bell went off and he cringed and closed his eyes. From the pain in his head no doubt. I sighed softly and pulled him back into me. Sasuke surprisingly dropped his head onto my shoulder again.

I stared at him as the students became scarce in the halls. I sighed softly and said we should go. Sasuke nodded and pulled away. I watched him quietly and we started walking. I grabbed his hand as I turned to see where I'm going. Outside isn't an option, it's winter, so I have to think of one inside the school. Hm… oh I know! My photography teacher shouldn't have a class right now. Maybe I can take Sasuke into the dark room. I nod to myself and quicken my pace.

Once we reach the photography room I turn to Sasuke. I tell him I'm going to talk to my teacher for a second. He frowns at me, probably wondering why I'm doing this now, but he nods his head. I smile at him and go in. Sasuke leans against the wall to wait for me. I open the classroom door and peer inside. Ah, great, he's here! He looks up and smiles when he sees me. He waves me inside.

"What can I do for you, Naruto?" He asked.

"Ah, well my friend has a migraine." I explained. "I was hoping I could take him into the dark room. I figured that would help him out."

"Sure, but if you get caught I didn't agree to this." He said.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei!" I grinned.

Ah, I love how chill he is. He doesn't even care we're skipping class right now. I returned to Sasuke and grinned at him. He gave me a confused expression, probably wondering what had put me in such a good mood. I took his hand and pulled him a couple of doors down. Then I opened it and pulled Sasuke inside with me. I closed the door and turned back to him. It was hard to make out his reaction but oh well. I'm sure he's happy about this.

I guide him to an open spot in the room that's out of the way of things. I'm so familiar with this room that I don't need to wait for my eyes to adjust to the dark anymore. I sit down and pull Sasuke down with me, dropping my books onto the floor beside me. I hear Sasuke do the same. Then I hesitate before slipping an arm over his shoulders. I can see his head turn but I don't know what to make of this. Every other time he does this it ends badly so I guess I do. I look away and was about to pull my arm away when I feel his head on my shoulder again.

My eyes widen and my head snaps back over to him. I grin and tighten my arm around him. I offer him my iPod but he refuses. He says he prefers the silence. I accept that without comment and watch him. Then he sighs and groans softly. I slowly reach a hand up and press my fingers against his temple. I feel him jump a little against me. For him not to notice he must have had his eyes closed. Anyway, I start gently rubbing them.

Sasuke moans in relief and presses into me more. Ah, this is really weird of him. I guess he must be suffering a lot then. I bite my lip. I don't know what else to do. I want to make him more comfortable, to be able to rub his other temple too, but I don't want to overstep my bounds. If I do he'll probably pull away from me and what he's allowing me to do now will end. I stare sadly into my lap. I'll just have to content myself with this much.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said.

"Yeah?" I said surprised at his suddenly talking to me.

"…"

"Sasu?"

"…Never mind. Forget it."

"Sasuke…?"

"I said to forget it."

I sighed and slumped against the wall. What was that about? I watched him, wondering what Sasuke had wanted to say. He's silent now, not even making any noises to my rubbing his temple anymore. Am I missing something? Suddenly, he turns more into me and his hand fists my pant leg. He surprises me again. He's doing that a lot today but that only proves how weird he's being. My hand travels down his arm and settles at his waist. I pull him closer then and run my fingers through his hair. This forces me to stop rubbing his temple and his hand immediately snatches my arm tightly.

"Don't stop." He said.

"Ah… okay." I said.

I go back to rubbing his temple and he lets go. I thought it wasn't helping anymore but I guess I was wrong. Sasuke sighs and relaxes a bit.

"I said sorry because," Sasuke muttered, "I was an ass earlier… when you were trying to help."

"Oh… um… it's okay Sasu." I said. "Don't worry about it."

"…"

Sasuke sighed as if I had failed to realize the point behind what he was saying. Well, I suppose there must be a reason why he said that and I'm certain it's not because he wants me to understand. I already said I forgive him and as long as he knows that I would still mean it even if I understood then he doesn't care if I do or not. So… why did he tell me? I was trying to help… oh! Hahah that is… really sad of me.

I look at him again and then sigh. I smile and coax him into laying down with his head in my lap. Sasuke stares up at me and I grin down at him. He stares into my eyes intently, looking for something. I can't help but wonder how he can concentrate so much in his state. Ah, it's scary to just think about! Either way, I smile at him knowingly. His eyes widen slightly when he sees this. Then he makes a "che" sound and looks away with a blush.

I giggle at him and his lips tighten in embarrassment. Then he sighs in that holier-than-thou way of his and closes his eyes. I remember when this attitude of his annoyed the crap out of me. I wonder why I don't care anymore. Maybe it's because I understand him better than I did then? Probably. I smile softly at him and place both hands at his temples and rub them. Sasuke sighs again and his lips stay parted in silent moans.

He ends up falling asleep. Heheh he's so cute when sleeping! His face has relaxed and he looks like he hasn't a care in the world. He even likes cuddling! Who would have thought? He's rolled on his side and his arms have wrapped around my waist. Honestly. So cute. He still has his head in my lap though. I smile while I watch him and comb my fingers through his hair. Sasuke looks so content right now. I wish I could see that expression more often. I sigh. That isn't too likely.

I hear the bell go signaling the end of the period and look up while Sasuke groans. I look back down at him and see he has woken up. Of course he has. He's a light sleeper. I sigh softly. It's too bad. I rather like sleeping Sasuke. Oh well, I would have had to wake him anyway, Kakashi-sensei has a class now and they may need the dark room. Sasuke would hate it if we were caught like that so I tell him.

He rubs his eyes and looks up at me. Then he nods and sits up. We leave the room and as we head to our lockers for our lunch he demands to see my phone. I make an "eh" sound and he repeats himself. Utterly confused I pass him my phone. He starts scrolling through it. I look over his shoulder to see what he's doing and see he's going through my pictures. Ah, I see. He's checking to make sure I didn't take any pictures of him.

I smile at Sasuke amusedly. Although, it is completely understandable. It is something I would do. I wish I had thought of it but then it wouldn't have made a difference. I would have just ended up being disappointed because Sasuke would be deleting them now. So, I guess it's a good thing I didn't. I tell him I didn't take any. Sasuke glances at me with a distrusting expression and then continues to go through them. I grin happily at him anyway. I wouldn't trust me either.

When we make it to our lockers we put our books away and grab our lunch. Then we wander around looking for a place to relax. Sasuke gives me my phone back when he's confirmed that I have no pictures of him on my phone. I pocket it and smile at him. He isn't paying any attention to me though. He's looking for a spot for us. The cafeteria is too loud and would only make his migraine worse and unfortunately so is trying to find us a spot. I can see it slowly getting worse.

I frown and think really hard for a good spot. I come up with one. It isn't the best since it is right by the doors but it's good enough. Taking Sasuke's hand I guide him there. He doesn't protest but he does look surprised. I grin at him and bring him to the stairs. They are in a kind of spiral and there's a spot underneath them that we can use. The doors are to the right of the stairs but there are heaters behind the stairs so it should be okay.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

It wasn't much of an answer but he went over to a corner of the heaters that lined the walls, the one farthest from the doors. I smiled and followed him. I sat down beside him and we silently ate our lunches. However, I saw him shiver and frowned. I guess the heaters aren't enough for him. Sasuke is pretty easily affected by the cold but I didn't think it would get to him like this. I guess since I have a weird tolerance for the cold it's hard for me to gauge these things.

I clean my hand of crumbs from my sandwich and slip my arm over his shoulders again. Sasuke looks up at me in surprise and I grin at him. I pull him against me so my body heat can help warm him. He seems a bit reluctant at first but in the end he settles into me. I finish my sandwich and then wrap my other arm around him too. I rub his arm to help warm him up. Sasuke starts to squirm a little and I realize he's embarrassed.

Aw, that's so cute! He isn't used to this so he's getting all embarrassed over it. Gosh, I wish he was like this more often! I mean I like the Sasuke I know but he's a bit too serious. He needs to learn to live a little and while that doesn't necessarily mean getting embarrassed it does mean doing things you enjoy. Ah… but then again maybe I just find those things boring? Then he needs to learn to do more active fun things… but this isn't active… Oh! He needs to learn to do _cute_ fun things! Yup that's the one! I'm not saying that to Sasu though. I do value my life, thank you very much.

"Hey Sasu?"

"Mm?"

"You feeling better?"

"Mm."

"Good."

I sigh softly in relief and rub his temple again. He gives a light moan and nuzzles my neck. I blink in surprise. I can't get used to this. It's going to take a while but then seeing as it will end by tomorrow maybe I won't. I mentally sigh sadly. That's just too bad. I really like this side of Sasuke. It's not like I would want him to be like this all the time but it would be nice every now and then. I really like being able to be this way with him. Oh well, nothing to be done about that.

The time ticks away like this. I'm feeling a bit restless actually. It's not that I mind just sitting around like this but the silence is getting to me. Sasuke enjoys the silence though and he's especially going to when he has a migraine like right now. However, I don't like quiet. It bothers me. Still, he has a migraine so I'm not going to do something stupid like start a conversation with him. That wouldn't be taking care of him!

…It's boring, really boring. I rather like holding him like this and all that but it is so quiet. Oh… I'm a real idiot. I can just use my iPod! Sasu himself already said he prefers the silence so he's not going to be using it. I mentally sigh. After I put all that effort into making him a playlist too. Oh well, it works out for me right? Sasuke gets to feel better and I don't have to be bored to make him feel that way.

I fish it out of my pocket. I try to unravel it with one hand since I'm holding Sasuke with my other one. I hear him sigh and he takes my iPod from me. I blink in surprise and he mutters "idiot" as he does it for me. Ehehe, oh man, he must have been watching me the entire time. He hands me the two buds once he has finished untangling them. I murmur my thanks as I slip them into my ears. He makes a soft sound to tell me he heard and presses into me a bit more. I smile to myself and pick a random song.

To my surprise, he takes my iPod from me afterwards. I look down at him curiously, wondering what he's doing. Why would he want to go through my iPod when he isn't listening to it? I can't see what he's doing. I mean, I know he's going through my music, it's the only thing on it but I can't see the songs he's looking through. You know, if it's artists or playlists or something like that. He has the screen outside my field of vision.

Then he picks one of them and I jump a little since what I was listening to was suddenly cut off. I guess I should have expected him to do this but well… I didn't. He surprised me again when his fingers brushed against my ear as he pulled one of my buds out. If he wanted to listen too why did he give both back to me? Maybe he only just decided he wanted to. It's the only explanation I can come up with. Ah, well I guess it doesn't matter.

Hm, wait… isn't this the playlist I made for him? Is it just a coincidence that he picked a song I put into that playlist for him? I don't know but I guess I'll find out soon. While the song plays Sasuke keeps shuffling around, mostly his head. Halfway through the song I realize why. The ear with the bud in it is pressed against my shoulder and he finds it uncomfortable. I'll just have to fix that then!

"Hey, let's switch spots." I said.

"Hah?" Sasuke said.

"The buds annoying you right? That would fix it." I said.

Sasuke pulled back to stare at me in disbelief. When he realized I'm being serious he snorted and took both our buds out and switched them so that I have his and he has mine.

"…Or you could do that." I said.

Sasuke smirked and chuckled at me before settling his head back on my shoulder. I kind of feel like an idiot now. Why didn't I think of that? Oh well, Sasuke has always been smarter than me. It's normal for me to miss these simple things and for him to think of them. At least he doesn't tease me about it anymore. Although… he is still amused by it. The meanie! I sighed and rubbed his temples again. He moaned and settled into me more.

The song ended and changed to the next one. This one is also in the playlist I made. So then… he must be playing it. I look down at him. I wonder why. I thought he liked the silence more. Well, I guess even Sasuke must get sick of the silence every once in a while but I just get this feeling that isn't the reason. I frown as I try to think of another reason but nothing comes to me. I guess I'll just ask then.

"Hey Sasu, what made you change your mind?" I asked. "About the music I mean."

"I was curious." Sasuke said.

"Huh?" I said.

"Since you went to the trouble of making me a playlist," Sasuke said, "I was curious about what you put on it."

"Oh, that's right. I didn't tell you, did I?" I said.

"Uh-huh." Sasuke affirmed.

I smiled and leaned back against the wall. I'm hopeless for this guy, aren't I? Yes, I'm hopelessly in love with him. With his arrogance, with his rare smiles and his smirks, with his holier-than-thou attitude, with those rare moments when his soft side comes out, with all his flaws and all his perfections. Yes, I'm in love with him. I'm in love with Sasuke. Ah, and he hasn't even noticed. I didn't know it was possible for him to be blind like that. He's usually so perceptive. I really ought to tell him one of these day before it's too late.

Honestly, I'm such an idiot for not saying anything. I'm an even bigger idiot for still putting it off. I just don't think that telling him when he has a migraine is a brilliant idea. I smile to myself and rest my head against the wall. I close my eyes and wait for the minutes to go by. Lunch seems to fly by and soon I'm hearing the bell that indicates it's over. Since I can tell he is feeling better now I ask if he wants to go to class but he refuses.

This surprises me. Not only is it weird of him to want to skip class, it's weird of him to pretend he's sick. Well, that he still has a migraine in this case. I can tell he's faking and I can't help but wonder why. However, I don't call him out on it. Sasu would be mortified if he knew I caught him on it. Man, he would probably start avoiding me in embarrassment. Gosh, but it's so weird of him. I don't get it at all.

School is over now and we're getting on the bus. He lets me take the window seat again but he has gone back to his stoic self. No more cuddly Sasu for me. Haha he's probably too self-conscious with all these people around to be that way now though. Sasuke looks a bit serious. He's probably thinking of what he has to do when he gets home and all the work he'll get tomorrow. Ah, also what he is going to have to tell his parents about skipping his classes.

…Oh shit! What am I going to tell my parents?! Can I tell them Sasu had a migraine and I was taking care of him? Will Sasu get mad at me for that? I know I told Kakashi-sensei but I know he won't say anything to Sasuke about it. If I tell Mom and Dad though, one of them will surely bring it up. It's the only excuse they'll accept without me getting punished for though. Ah, I really should have been thinking about this earlier than now.

I really don't think Sasuke will be okay with me telling them. Ah, I am so screwed. Goodbye life, it was nice knowing you!

"What are you panicking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking about how Mom and Dad are going to kill me later..." I said.

"...Idiot, just tell them you were worried." Sasuke said.

"Eh... You mean you won't kill me for that...?" I asked hopefully.

"No."

"...Really?"

"Yes, Naruto."

"Great!"

I wanted to hug him but I suspect that will end badly for me. Especially since I can hear the irritation in his voice. I grinned and hummed the rest of the way to our stop. Then I followed Sasuke to his place. When we walked in I called out that we were home. Sasuke sighed amusedly and shook his head. I always did that even though I don't live here. I had called home and said I was going to Sasuke's on the way here. Of course, the school had already called so they already knew about my skipped classes and I explained everything to them.

Mikoto came in and greeted us. Surprisingly, she didn't address Sasuke skipping his classes. She was all daisies and sunshine. I was utterly confused but from the sigh that came from Sasuke he must have understood the situation. I turned to him expectantly. When he noticed the look I was giving him he rolled his eyes and said that my mom must have called her and told her everything. Oh, that would make sense. That's just like Mom too!

Sasuke said hi to his mom and then said he was going to his room. Mikoto nodded and said I would join him shortly. Then she grabbed my arm and dragged me away. I yelped in surprise while Sasuke only stood there watching. We ended up in the living room and she plopped us down on the couch. Then she spent the next hour thuroughly interrogating me about our day today. I could have cried. Honest! I mean, it's not like I could tell her what happened. Sasuke would hate that! Then I may never get to see that cute side of his ever again! That would be tragic.

Eventually, realizing she would get nothing out of me and knowing that it must have been something for me not to share she let me go. Somehow, I think she knows exactly what happened from what I wouldn't say. I sighed heavily. Now she's going to call Mom and I'm going to get a repeat of this when I get home. Ugh, what a day. Totally worth it though. I opened the door to Sasu's room and spotted him relaxing on his bed with a book. He glanced at me when I entered and then turned his attention back to his book.

I closed the door and then jumped onto his bed and crawled beside him. Sasuke sighed in mild irritation at being jostled from my jump. I grinned foxily at him. That only made him frown at me and lightly hit me in the head with his book before continuing to read it. I pouted at him a moment and then looked around his room, wondering what I should do. My eyes landed on his laptop and they lingered there indecisively for a second.

Then I grinned again and went over to his table to retrieve it. I crawled back on the bed with it. This time I made sure not to jostle Sasu around. He would really hit me if I did that again. I settled back down beside him again. I smiled to myself as I started up the computer. It looks like his migraine is really gone now. That's good. When his account comes up asking me for his password I immediately type it in.

Sasuke puts his book down and frowns at me. I tilt my head at him confused. Then I remember that he doesn't know that I figured out what his password is and laughed. Ironically, it's that one nickname he has for me, usuratonkachi. Brilliant really, it took me forever to figure it out. I never would have guessed it would have anything to do with me which is exactly why he chose it. To be honest, I was just really frustrated one day after trying to get his password for a month and typed it in for the hell of it. I was shocked when it actually worked!

I gave him the peace sign and he sighed. He grumbled something under his breath. Probably about having to change his password now. I laughed again and he gestured for his laptop but I shook my head. Sasuke glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him and held his computer against me possessively. He can change his password later, I'm using this right now! I told him as much. Sasuke sighed but he let me have my way. I grinned victoriously and immersed myself in online games. Sasuke went back to reading.

After a while he must have gotten bored or something because he put the book away and just watched me play my games. I know it isn't my fault either. I turned the volume down really low, it's practically off, and have remained quiet myself. Besides, if it was my fault Sasuke would not hesitate to let me know and would start hitting me whenever I did something distracting. When I passed the level I was on I asked him if he wanted to do something. He shook his head and gestured for me to continue. I shrugged and went back to my game.

Now that he's not doing anything I turned the volume back up. I like listening to the music. Once I reached a really hard part, and was close to losing, Sasuke decided to use that exact moment to use my shoulder as a pillow. I was surprised, knocked out of my concentration, and hit the wrong button... Then I lost. I stared at the computer in disbelief, at the simple yet unyielding words "Game Over". It was all Sasuke's fault and the ass started to snicker! He knows it's his fault too and is totally enjoying himself right now!

"Idiot." Sasuke said.

"Meanie!" I retorted.

"You would have lost anyway."

"You don't know that!"

"Of course I do. It was obvious, your opponent was nowhere near defeated."

"I still could have won..." I said.

Despite that though, I still deflated. I'm sure Sasuke noticed but he didn't comment on it. At least he has some niceness in him! He only settled in more against me and clicked the retry button for me. I tried to concentrate and win but I lost even quicker this time. It seems Sasuke has decided to entertain himself by distracting me. I can tell from his chuckling that he is really enjoying himself. It's actually pretty frustrating.

However, he keeps clicking the retry button and I must have lost it because I obediently try again. And again. And again. Eventually, I've had enough and turn the computer off half-way through my umpteenth try. Then I glomp Sasuke and trap him against me. It all happens so quickly that Sasuke has no time to react and I surprise him! He tries to wiggle out but I refuse to let go. When he tells me to let him go I retort that he's the one that wanted to cuddle.

Sasuke adamantly refuses but we both know that he did. When there's a knocking on the door I think Sasuke panicked he started struggling so hard. I let him go of course. I'm not that mean. The poor guy, he would probably die of embarrassment if we were caught like that. He called whomever in but I noticed his face was really red. I wonder if he knew. I imagine he does which means he must want to be anywhere but here. I bit my lip and looked away to stop myself from giggling.

His mom came in and started to say it was dinner time but stopped mid-sentence. She must have noticed Sasuke's blush. I looked at them and could see a very displeased scowl on Sasu's face. It only made me want to laugh more but I managed to fight it down. Mikoto must have realized it was nothing from how amused I am because she smiled amusedly herself. Then she wriggled her eyebrows, making innuendos about us. I cracked then and started dying of laughter while Sasuke's eyes widened and his face reddened further. Actually, considering that didn't happen, it's kind of funny that he is so affected by the idea of it.

Mikoto made a quick retreat afterwards and then I was pushed off the bed. I yelped and groaned as I hit the floor. Yeah, it isn't funny anymore. I sat up and pouted at Sasuke. He glared at me but he is clearly only flustered. I grinned, he looks so cute right now! I bit my lip and pulled my phone out and then blindly went to the camera function. I openly teased Sasuke, which kept the blush in place, and then took a picture.

Then I promptly ran for my life.

"Mikoto, catch!" I yelled as I ran into the kitchen.

She turned to me to see my phone heading for her just as Sasuke tackled me from behind. Mikoto, skilled as she is and used to this, caught my phone. Sasuke cursed profusely under his breath as he got up. He would never go after his mom so it was always victory once she had the phone. I whooped as I hopped up after him. Mikoto spoke her approval of the picture. We huddled together and started whispering about it while the others watched us during dinner. Sasuke groaned in defeat and sank in his seat.

"Ugh, I hate you, you know that right?" Sasuke moaned.

"Aw, I love you too Sasu!" I cheered.

Sasuke glared steely orbs of hatred at me but I only laughed. Then he rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow with a groan. He always gets like this whenever I get embarrassing pictures of him. I smiled at him and considered what would happen if I combed my fingers through his hair. Ah, there's a pretty good chance of him killing me... Oh well! I skipped over to him and sat down on the bed. Then I reached a hand out and paused a moment as my survival instincts kicked in and then slipped my fingers into his hair.

Surprisingly, he only turned his head to glare at me and actually allowed me to comb his hair. I grinned at him. I guess he's not as angry as I thought he was. Sasuke continued to glare at me for a while but he calmed down pretty quickly. Then he just stared at me with this unreadable expression.

"Why do you always do that?" He asked.

"Uh...?" I said.

"You take those stupid pictures of me and then act like a fangirl with my mom."

"One, they are not stupid! Two, it is fanboying!"

"Ugh, that is not the point!" Sasuke said as he rolled on his back.

"Oh come on Sasu, obviously I take the pictures because I want them and I fanboy because you're cute." I said flopping down on top of him.

I propped my head up on an arm and poked his cheek with a finger. I mutter "idiot" under my breath. Sasuke, of course, is blushing again. I wish someone was around to take a picture of us. Oh well, nothing I can do about that. Then I asked him why he always blushed when I called him cute. Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked away. I pointed out that he only did that when Mikoto or I called him it. His face heated up a little more and he refused to answer. I stared at him silently for a minute.

Then I tilted his face to me and kissed him. His eyes widened in surprise and he froze. When I pulled back I grinned down at him, despite him not kissing back, and said that was why I always do "that". His eyes were a pool of emotions. Then he placed his hand on the nape of my neck and pulled me in for another kiss. His other hand settled at my waist and lightly fisted my shirt.

"That's why I blush." Sasuke murmured.

I grinned and kissed him again. Then there was a clicking sound, which was repeated when we looked towards the door. Seeing Mikoto standing there with a camera I laughed while Sasuke groaned in the most mortified way yet. Mikoto then quickly ran away. I looked back at Sasuke and wondered if he would kill me if, after I got the picture from Mikoto, he would kill me for putting it as my phone's background. Yeah, definitely. Sasuke, seeing the desire in my eyes, reaffirmed that fact with a horde of threats for if I ever did. Suffice to say, that picture did not end up as my background. However, I _did_ fanboy over it with Mikoto later, pointedly with Sasuke around. I would suffer for that later.


End file.
